


mereka

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: yang ingin dinotis [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, child!jasonnash, ooc sekalih ini, ya walau agak menjurus bl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason punya sifat tidak peduli akan sekitar. Dan Nash adalah anak yang pendiam dan sopan.</p><p>Itu merupakan kesan mereka saat bertemu kali pertama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mereka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planariang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/gifts).



> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● Buat kak Cing atau yang kupanggil sayang /heh/ yang juga ngasih prompt childhood friend.  
> (Tapi ini jadinya aneh orzorz.)

Yang membuat mereka berdua bertemu adalah orangtua mereka yang memang bersahabat sejak dulu. Nash dan orangtuanya yang waktu itu menghampiri rumah Jason.

(Omong-omong, letaknya tak jauh, hanya berbeda dua blok.)

"Aku Nash." ucapnya saat sang ibu menyuruhnya berkenalan. Manik birunya menatap iris cokelat, yang menatapnya tidak peduli.

"Jason." balasnya dengan nada antusias yang dibuat-buat, terpaksa.

Dari pertemuan pertama, si bocah pirang menyimpulkan Jason itu punya sifat tidak peduli akan sekitarnya.

Sedangkan si bocah abu-abu menganggap Nash adalah orang yang pendiam dan sopan.  
.

.

.  
Mereka tidak akur pada awalnya, ditambah kehidupan keduanya yang berbeda dunia.

Jason dan Nash masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Bahkan keduanya ada di kelas yang sama pula.

Tapi Jason bukan tipe anak penurut―walau dirinya masih berumur tujuh―seperti Nash, dia seringkali membolos untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya yang juga kulit hitam sepertinya. Pernah Nash lihat Jason bermain basket di lapangan pinggir jalan. Atau juga bermain skateboard.

Nash terkadang mengikutinya, tidak masuk sekolah, untuk melihat apa saja yang Jason lakukan.

"Kau, tidak sekolah?" Nash berjengit ketika lelaki yang diuntitnya ini menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau sendiri, tidak sekolah? Sudah sebulan ini kau bolos." 

Si surai abu-abu mendecih, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati lelaki pirang itu.

"Sana, kembali ke sekolah." didorongnya badan Nash yang lebih pendek dan kecil darinya, memberi gestur mengusir. "Kau anak yang baik-baik, tidak bisa mengikutiku seperti ini."

Ujung bibir si pirang menekuk ke bawah, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan dirimu jahat."

"Aku memang jahat."

"Kau tidak pernah mencuri kan?"

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan baik atau jahat hanya dari ia pernah mencuri―"

"Kau tidak pernah membunuh kan?"

"Well, tidak. Tapi―"

"Jadi mengapa kau menganggap dirimu ini jahat?"

"Dengar, kau ini cerewet sekali, untuk apa ikut campur urusanku? Kalau kau juga mau membolos, setidaknya jangan mengikutiku!"

Hening menghampiri, keduanya masih terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. 

Jason menatap manik Nash, menduga mungkin anak itu akan takut setelah mendengar nadanya yang meninggi tadi.

"Aku hanya berpikir satu hal saat memutuskan mengikutimu membolos." lelaki yang lebih pendek berucap. "Aku ingin melihatmu. Dari awal kita bertemu, kupikir kau menarik. Kau mungkin kasar, tapi kenapa kau peduli sampai mengusirku dari sini untuk kembali ke sekolah?"

Jason menghela napasnya. Anak di hadapannya ini terlalu keras kepala.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin berada di dekatmu, itu saja."

.

**Author's Note:**

> saya tau ini aneh banget. maapkeun /pulang/


End file.
